Ajisai
was a young woman whose corpse replaced the First Animal Path in Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. In the anime, she was a kunoichi of Amegakure and a team-mate of Suiren and Fuyō.. Background In the anime, some time after Nagato took control of Amegakure, Ajisai and her team-mates were sent to Konohagakure to join in the early Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Sunagakure.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 As per the orders of Konan, Ajisai and her team were to keep quite of Hanzō's demise and during the exam gather as much intel as possible about shinobi with especially high chakra levels in the possibility they are jinchūriki.Naruto: Shippūden episode 404 When arriving at Konohagakure for the first exam,, Ajisai and her team-mates were randomly split into different rooms, with her being placed in room 3. Shikamaru Nara as the first exam proctor explained the goal of the written test.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Her team ultimately passed the first round since their combined score equalled 100 points as it was supposed to, and by leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, a preliminary round was issued to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, her team were among the first 30 teams to make it. The following day, the second exam began, held within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 On the second day in the exam grounds, Ajisai and her team began looking for shinobi of high chakra levels as ordered. Eventually, they came across Team Guy. When realizing their chakra levels weren't high enough to be jinchūriki, they attempted to retreat. Despite this, only for their enemies to follow with the intent of taking their scroll. As the fight continued within a ruins, the ground collapsed, swallowing Ajisai and Tenten. As Tenten recovered and went to check on Ajisai, the Ame-nin feigned unconsciousness, waiting for Tenten to get close enough to strike.Naruto: Shippūden episode 404 Sometime later, after Ajisai's death, her corpse among others were later delivered to the highest tower in Amegakure by Ryūsui and Yūdachi where Konan was waiting. Following Pain's fight with Jiraiya, Nagato used her corpse to become his new Animal Path. Appearance The body of the second Animal Path belonged to Ajisai, making it Pain's only female body. Like the first Animal Path, it was outfitted with chakra receivers: one above the nose, two on either side of the neck, a row of three vertically down each cheek, and two studs on each forearm. Its hair is dyed orange and tied together in a sort of onion-like bun at the top of the head, with spikes of hair protruding out of it. Prior to her death, as a genin, Ajisai had light, dirty brown hair in an onion-like bun style. She had light green eyes with black pupils. Ajisai wore a light purple neck-collared outfit and her forehead protector was covered by her bangs. Abilities Taijutsu Ajisai seemed to be skilled in taijutsu, seeing as she managed to defend herself during an all-out brawl with other genin without getting hit. She also showed quick reflexes, able to calmly dodge a kunai thrown at her. Fūinjutsu Much like her future incarnation as Nagato's Animal Path, Ajisai is very adept in Summoning Techniques. She is shown able to summon a strong defensive barrier and a giant panda. Similar Tenten, Ajisai specializes in fūinjutsu showing considerable proficiency in storage-style scroll sealing. In battle, she carries multiple seal tag, each storing a variety of weapons and tools to such as rope, confetti, and shuriken. She is able quickly summon her tools and surprise her enemies with a barrage of attacks or concealing her escape. Part II Six-Tails Unleashed In the anime, after Nagato tracked down the six-tails jinchūriki, she along with the other paths killed Tsurugi and the hunter-nin's he was with. Afterwards, she and the other paths confronted Utakata where he transformed into his Version 2 form. As the fight began, she summoned her chameleon to restrict the jinchūriki. After her summon is defeated, she collected the human path after he is killed and retreated. After the six paths of pain successfully capture Utakata, the Akatsuki extracted the Six-Tails from him. Pain's Assault She is seen as she approched Konoha, as Pain was getting ready to retrieve the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki. On the outskirts of the village, the Animal Path is launched through the village's barrier by the Asura Path. As one of the Paths tasked with creating diversions, the Animal Path summons several animals to trample the village. Later mobilising with the Human Path, the Animal Path sets its sights upon the Konohagakure Intelligence Division where it tracks down a chakra receiver. When Naruto returns to the village, the Animal Path summons the other Six Paths of Pain to the Deva Path's side and then calls forth several summons which are defeated by Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro. The Path is then subsequently decommissioned by Naruto using his Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres inside Bunta's mouth. Trivia * is the Japanese term for the Hydrangea macrophylla. * She was the only female member of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain, and was also the only one to keep her voice instead of speaking through Yahiko's voice. References